Pokemon Master In The Making!
by Snivy or Aqua sni for short
Summary: Sni is an 11 yr old girl who is starting her journey! Recently, uncommon and rare pokemon have been appearing in Kanto. Traveling alongside a pokemon, what adventures will occur for our trainer? Read and find out! LOL, R&R!
1. Arrival Of A New Trainer

I stood outside of Pallet Town, waiting. "There you are!" shouted my friend, Red, "let's get you a pokémon!" With that, we left.

We entered the great Professor Samuel Oak's lab. And before I forget, my name is Sni! "We currently have Kanto starters," the professor said, I nodded. I could choose from:

Charmander, the fire type

Bulbasuar, the grass type

Squirtle, the water type

"Charmander," I said. The Charmander leaped in joy. "I'm calling you Blaze, kay?" Charmander….er….Flamer nodded.

We went to the route and headed for Viridan, "THERES NOTHING BUT PIDGEY AND RATATTA HERE!" I screamed, "Red said there would be pokémon from other regions!" Blaze shrugged and watched the caterpie, pidgey, and ratatta roam. "These Pokemon aren't even exotic to their rout-" I complained until is saw a small Eevee, "Blaze! I wanna catch that Eevee! What do ya say?" I looked down at my partner, who was in a battle position.

"Okay, Blaze! Ember!" I commanded. The Charmander did as he was told and used ember.

"Eev!" the wild Eevee shouted and used shadow ball. Blaze dodged it and shot another ember.

"Don't fail me pokeball!" I shouted and tossed a pokeball. 1…2…3…CAUGHT! "Yea!" I exclaimed.

"Char~!" Blaze chimed.

"Go, Eevee!" I said as an Eevee popped out, "I'm gonna call you…um…crap…okay!" I stuttered, "Got it! I'll call you Multipe!" Multipe put his head to the side. "well, you can evolve into multi-ple types!" Multipe nodded.

Once in Viridian, after 50 freakin' Ratatta, I went to heal her pokémon. "Nurse Joy, can you heal my pokemon?"

"Of course! Just hand them over!" She replied as I gave her my two pokeballs. That sound effect from the games went off and she handed back the pokeballs, "All done!"

"Sweet!" I chimed and left the center. I was set on fighting the Viridian Gym Leader, but some dude was on the ground!

"I will not allow you to go any farther!" He screamed. I sighed:

"Seriously? I just wanna freakin' fight the gym!" I complained.

"Please excuse him! He's drunk!" The lady next to him said.

"Well, I'll come back when he's fully passed out! Bye~!" I said and ran off. _i should get potions_, I thought, and headed toward the mart.

"Hey! Are you coming from Pallet?" the clerk asked.

"No! I'm coming from Saffron!" I replied sarcastically. The clerk nodded.

"Well, can you take this to Prof. Oak?" She asked handing be a parsol.

"M'kay!" I exclaimed, running out the door with Blaze not far behind.

~END~

**Chapter 1 of my pokémon journey! Making this clear Sni is 11 not 10! Just puttin' it out there! :D**


	2. A New Friend

I ran quickly back to the lab to give the parsol. "Hello!" I exclaimed. Oak looked at me, "What? Oh yea! This is for you!" I said handing him the parsol.

"Thank you, and while you're here…" he replied and handed me a thing, "Here's a pokedex! You can view data of pokémon!" he finished and pointed this 'pokedex' at Blaze, it said:

Charmander, A flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if its flame ever goes out.

At that moment, it randomly started raining. "…." I was speechless as I returned Blaze. The weather was supposed to be sunny! I guess that pokedex jinxed the no rain thing.

"How odd, its raining," Prof. Oak commented, shoving me outside, "Well, good luck!"

"Jerk!" I said quietly and ran back to Viridian.

~TIME SKIP~

I was sitting in the room I rented while Blaze and Multipe were playing. They were having sooo much fun! Sometimes, I wish I could be a pokémon! But without saving the world like Mystery Dungeon!

I saw a girl come in with a Bayleef, which I kinda thought was cool! *I don't really like the Chikorita family :P* "Hi!" I greeted, she smiled.

"Hi! I'm Rachel" the girl said, "And this is Bayleef!" The Bayleef by her side gave a happy cry.

"I'm Sni! And these are Blaze and Multipe!" I exclaimed, the two pokémon cheered. "Are you in for badges or ribbons?"

"I'm a coordinator!" She smiled, "How 'bout you?"

"Right now, badges!" I exclaimed, "But I want to get some ribbons!"

"Showing off beauty can be fun," She replied, "Why don't I show you all of my pokémon?"

"That would be awesome!" Rachel sent out some pokeballs *can have more than five pokemon* and a Espeon, Starmie, Horsea, Glaceon, Vaporeon, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, and Leafeon came out. "Wow! Every Eeveelution! Well, Multipe if you wanna evolve, here are your choices!"

Rachel smiled, "I think he prefers being an Eevee for now!" Multipe nodded.

~NEXT DAY~

"YEA! VIRIDIAN FOREST!" I screamed, Rachel covered her ears.

"Do you have to be so loud?" she asked me.

"Well, yes I do!" I stated proudly, Blaze got really happy.

Once inside, there really wasn't anything intresting. "Ugh, how can I catch a pokémon if they're all bugs!?" I complained, "Seriously, I don't want a bug!"

"Well, somethings you just have to deal with," Rachel sighed. I groaned until there was a rustle in the grass.

"Huh? What's that?" I asked as a-

~END~

I ended mid-sentence! Yea! Cliffhangers….what was there? No, Death! Not a Cheatercon! Why would that be there? Lol R&R


	3. Gym Leader Brock!

Recap: Sni met Rachel and ran into a wild pokémon in Viridian Forest.

~START~

"A Pikachu!" I shouted. The Pikachu growled, and Blaze got in a battle position. "Blaze, use Ember!"

The Pikachu quickly used a thundershock, "Crap!" I shouted, "Uh…Ember, Ember, Ember!"

"Don't use physical attacks," Rachel commented, "You don't want Blaze to be paralyzed!" I nodded.

~AFTER A LOOONG WHILE~

"C'mon! MY LAST FLIPPIN' POKEBALL!" I screeched, and the the ball. I accidently hit the Pikachu in the face with it, but it stayed in! "Yay! C'mon out!" I shouted in excitement, the yellow mouse pokémon came out. I placed my pokedex in that direction:

Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current.

"Awesome! I'm going to call you Spark!" I exclaimed.

"That was quick," Rachel said, I shrugged.

"Well, I've always wanted one!" I replied, "Only because Red's is so flippin' strong!"

After a while of walking, we came to Pewter City, "Finally! A gym!" I exclaimed, "Brock's going down!"

"What do you have that's strong against rock types?" Rachel asked, I froze.

"Uh…can I borrow Leafeon and Vaporeon?" I said, Rachel shook her head.

"I'll only give you some TMs" She told me, I groaned.

"Fine!" (can know more than 4 moves! :D) I took them and taught them to my pokemon.

~LATER~

"I challenge you to a battle!" I shouted, determination in my voice.

"Hmph, you cant beat me!" Brock shouted back, "But, a challenge cant be refused! I accept, a 3-3 match!"

"Yea! Okay, Multipe! Lets go!" I exclaimed, the evolution pokémon popped out.

"Go Geodude!" Brock shouted, "Rock Slide!"

"Use protect! Then Iron Tail!" Multipe protected himself and hit Geodude with a powerful Iron Tail.

"Geodude, defence curl!" With that Multipe's attack wasn't very effective. "Good, Rock Slide!"

"Sni's Eevee is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Brock!" The referee shouted.

"Return Geodude! Go, Sandshrew!"

"Fine! Let's go, Blaze! Use Dragon Claw!"

"Brock's Sandshrew is unable to battle, Sni wins this round!"

"Yea! Okay, Go Spark!"

"Go Onix!"

"Iron Tail!"

"Rock Tomb!" both pokémon took a lot of damage.

"Brick Break!" T,T which missed!

"Rock Slide!"

"Flash!" he missed! :D "Finish with Rain Dance and Signal Beam!"

"Brock's Onix is unable to battle! The winner is Challenger Sni!"

"Here, the BoulderBadge," Brock handed it to her.

"YEA!" Sni shouted.

"You should go to Cerulean for the closest badge."

"Got it! C'mon Ray!" I shouted, Rachel sighed.

"Coming!"

~END~

LOL! A BADGE! :D I will accept OCs now :P PM me your name, badges or ribbons, pokémon (MUS


End file.
